


To Which the Untamed Lives in Happiness

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [16]
Category: Super Junior-M, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/M, M/M, My Friends Flooded my TL with MDZS so here we are, basically an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: No matter where or when they were, Yi Bo knew he'd still be "whipped" for one Xiao Zhan. Changed names or no.(a.k.a I don't want them to hurt anymore PLS)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I mixed MDZS with the real world.  
This is an AU for HEVN so what else is new?  
(I BLAME MY FRIENDS FOR POSTING SO MUCH ABOUT MDZS. I LAY ALL THE BLAME ON EEVIE, GRACIE AND ALOIS)

“No.”

Xiao Zhan pouts at that. Yi Bo always says no. Said Yi Bo, though, has one of his hands hidden behind where he can clench it in peace. Xiao Zhan was handsome without him smiling but when he pouts, Yi Bo finds it hard to resist. _ Whipped _, Yi Bo hears his precious Uncle Mi’s smirk.

_ I am not. _ He tries to convince himself that.

Xiao Zhan, unaware of the conflict in his husband’s mind, pouts even more.

“Yi Bo~ Stop ignoring me.”

_ I could never ignore you. _

Yi Bo is startled out of his thoughts when he does not hear Xiao Zhan whining and calling him “Lan Er _ gege _” anymore. He looks at his other half and sees that he’d turned red.

“Xiao Zhan?”

“Y-Yi Bo said that he could never ignore me.”

_ Oh no _. Yi Bo hears Zhou Cheng’s dread and he shares it.

There was one thing that Xiao Zhan has managed to stay in all the years they’ve lived and that Zhou Cheng detests with all of his being ever since the two became sworn brothers and that was-

“Lan Er _ gege _ loves me so much!”

That.

Wang Yi Bo finds himself holding an armful of weepy, happy whining Xiao Zhan. He doesn’t even dignify that Xiao Zhan still calls him that name after so long.

> _ “It’s been what? A millennium? How does he still call you that when he’s older?” _
> 
> _ “Oh, Zhou Cheng. Let the kids be. It’s called young love.” _
> 
> _ “Uncle Mi. That’s not young love. That’s called being whipped.” _
> 
> _ “Ji Li.” _
> 
> _ “Just saying.” _
> 
> _ “Also, Zhou Cheng shouldn’t be the one saying that~” _
> 
> _ “Get back here! Nie Huaisang!” _

And that is how his brother finds them. 

Hai Kuan stares at the two, well at Xiao Zhan and his happy sounds, mostly. And, promptly exits the room but not before Yi Bo saw the smile painted on his brother’s lips.

“_Da-Ge! _”

Hai Kuan’s voice drifted back to say, “I didn’t want to disturb you two. Have fun.”

Yi Bo swears on the graves of their ancestors (his Uncle QiRen would have an aneurysm if he knows Yi Bo does this on a daily basis) that Hai Kuan had been straight up laughing at them.

“Yi Bo?”

Xiao Zhan has stopped emitting happy noises and was just happily nuzzling his husband’s neck. Yi Bo shakes his head and caresses his XinGan’s hair. The two of them had kept it short for the last decade or so. He has often heard Xiao Zhan gushing about his “BaoBei”’s “curly short locks” to anyone who would listen (it’s usually Zhou Cheng who gets caught. Ji Li is surprisingly adept at avoiding the so-called _“Xiao Zhan’s Daily Yi Bo TEd Talk_”). He smiles and thinks that Xiao Zhan’s messy hair always tends to look effortless.

“Yi Bo?”

“Hmm?”

“What were you thinking of?”

“You.”

Xiao Zhan blinks at that and promptly turns red again. Yi Bo chuckles softly as he gets tightly hugged and has kisses rained on his face.

“My Wang Yi Bo is so precious. I love you so much. Yi Bo!”

“Mn. And I, you.”

This earns another happy squeal from Xiao Zhan and he promptly nuzzles Yi Bo’s neck. The two affectionate husbands did not hear the door open but slowly separated when they hear Zhou Cheng cursing both the Fates and the gods above.

_ He always has terrible timing. _

“ARGH! Gods above, why is it always me?”

The couple look on as Zhou Cheng grumbles about being always the unlucky one when it comes to the two. Xiao Zhan’s sworn brother stomps all the way out of the door and away from their hearing range.

“Pfft.”

Xiao Zhan laughs and Yi Bo has never ever heard a more enchanting sound. Xiao Zhan’s laugh was like the bells of the church, ringing loud and clear, heralding a new day and a new union. It was like the chirping of the birds when spring finally comes and the earth breathes again. Xiao Zhan himself was like the sun, so bright and would gladly give life to any and all that needed it. 

> _ “Quite the poet your nephew is, Zhou Mi.” _
> 
> _ “Ah. It was Cousin QiRen who instilled that into him.” _

Ji Li always says that Yi Bo reverts back to how he was in his olden days when he delicately describes Xiao Zhan. Yi Bo, in turn, would say that Ji Li has never changed. He still has his painted fans, after all. Ji Li chuckles and agrees with Yi Bo then proceeds to have a new fan to hide half his face in. Yi Bo thinks that Nie Huaisang has become braver and should be taught a lesson but then again… 

_ Everyone had to change. _

“Lan Zhan?”

“Mn.”

“What’s wrong?”

> _ “It’s really amazing how A-Ying has this A-Zhan radar.” _
> 
> _ “A-jie.” _
> 
> _ “It’s cute. Don’t you think so, A-Zhan?” _
> 
> _ “Mn.” _

Yi Bo shakes his head and kisses Xiao Zhan’s forehead. The latter frowns, “BaoBei.”

Yi Bo still feels like the Fates and the Gods (both old and new) had gifted him the most precious spirit in all the worlds (and times) they’ve lived with Xiao Zhan. No matter if he was still called Wei Ying or Xiao Zhan (_ “I’ll take Lan Zhan’s name!” _ ). He has told his Uncle Mi about this and all he had to say was, _ “The both of you are precious. You are a match not even the Fates could tear asunder. _” 

“It’s nothing, XinGan.”

Xiao Zhan frown turns into a pout and Yi Bo, unable to resist this time, kisses said pout. 

“Don’t be worried. I was thinking of how far we’ve become.”

At that, his bright spouse smiles again. And Yi Bo will do anything to protect that smile.

> _"_ _A-Zhan. Are you sure?”_
> 
> _ “Yes.” _
> 
> _ “You really decided at the right time.” _ _  
_
> 
> _“Uncle Mi?” _
> 
> _ “Fret not, child. Let an old God worry about this.” _

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“Mn.”

“It’s even more amazing because your Uncle Mi is a God!”

“He’s your uncle, too, XinGan.”

Xiao Zhan beams at Yi Bo and says, “You’re right!”

Xiao Zhan starts again with his “precious Wang Yi Bo,my lovely Lan Zhan, beautiful Lan Er _ gege _” and Yi Bo hums happily and in fondness.

> _ "He’s...smiling.” _
> 
> _ “Yes, he is, A-Cheng.” _
> 
> _ “A-jie.” _
> 
> _ “Yes, that’s how ZeWu-Jun would look like if he smiles at the person he loves.” _
> 
> _ “A-jie?” _
> 
> _ “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, A-Cheng.” _

The door slides open again and the couple looks up, only to see their A-jie bearing a tray of food. Xuan Lu smiles at the two young ones hugging and enters their room.

“A-Zhan, A-Bo, I come bearing food.”

“A-jie!”

Xuan Lu smiles as Xiao Zhan carefully extricates himself from Yi Bo’s hold to assist her although she does bat his helping hands away, gently. 

“You missed dinner.”

Yi Bo could feel his ears warming up. Their A-jie merely smiles and goes near the two to pat their heads.

“It’s alright. No one really minds. Uncle Mi is entertaining A-Yuan so he’s fine.”

“Thanks, A-jie!”

“No need for thanks, A-Zhan.”

She leaves after giving the couple another smile then respectfully closes the door. Yi Bo looks at the food laid on their table and he huffs in amusement.

“BaoBei?”

“She made you your favorite.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen and he lets out a sound of excitement at seeing that A-jie really did make her famous pork rib soup. He does look to the other bowl and sees the congee Yi Bo used to eat back then.

“She made yours too, I think.”

Yi Bo looks to the congee and sees tiny flecks of red that A-jie must have added after the congee had sufficiently cooled down.

“Mn.”

“Let’s eat!”

Xiao Zhan pours tea for them and smiles at Yi Bo.

“Then we can discuss my favor.”

“No, XinGan.”

Xiao Zhan pouts.

“I’ll change your mind.”

Yi Bo barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes heavenward and just starts eating.

“Hey, hey! Yi Bo! Wang Yi Bo! Lan Wangji! Lan Zhan! Lan Er _ gege _!”

“Eat, XinGan.”

Xiao Zhan blinks at the spoon in front of him. He looks to his husband who nudges said spoon filled with pork rib soup to his lips. Xiao Zhan grins brightly and opens his mouth to begin his “My Yi Bo is so precious” spiel only to have said spoon unceremoniously shoved into his open mouth.

Yi Bo suppresses a laugh but he does let Xiao Zhan sees his nearly crescent moon eyesmile.

“Eat.”

“Fine,” Xiao Zhan pouts and does start eating, to Yi Bo’s relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yi Bo couldn't say no to his Uncle but look, he misses his husband and is miles away from said husband.  
(aka I blame that edited video of Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan talking through a video call)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monsta X's White Love made me do this (and the video call edit of BJYX) Y'all can kill me now.

_ Ring... _

Yi Bo watches and waits as the video call attempts to connect. He hopes he isn’t disturbing his husband when it’s already the middle of the night in Korea and he’s here (not of his own volition) in America.

“Lan Zhan?”

“Mn.”

Yi Bo stares as Xiao Zhan rubs sleepiness off his eyes. He see Jian Guo curled up beside his husband’s head and smiles. 

“What made you call?”

“I missed you.”

Xiao Zhan lets out a soft huff of amusement. He attempts to sit up straight and in the process, Yi Bo sees that his husband is apparently wearing the hoodie he’d been missing since two months ago. He hears Wen Qing’s _ “It’s probably with Wei Ying." _and snorts at that.

“What’s so funny?”

Yi Bo shakes his head and smiles at his sleepy husband.

“How’s the American air, Lan Zhan?”

Yi Bo wrinkles his nose. The American air was the same, he doesn’t know what Ji Li was saying when he mentioned _ “American air changed you, Lan Er-gongzi _ ._” _

“I dunno. I’ve been holed up in this hotel for the last few days. It’s HaiKuan _ge_ who’s roaming around and getting exposed to the American air.”

Xiao Zhan softly laughs at that and tells him that he’ll let ZhouCheng know.

Yi Bo stares at the sleepy happiness in the slightly grainy video.

“How’s the Korean air?”

Xiao Zhan snorts and absentmindedly pats Jian Guo’s sleeping head.

“Same old, same old. I’m trying to hide out from the people here. Didn’t know some know of our counterparts here.”

Yi Bo hums.

“Chaemi did say my counterpart was a Korean-Chinese idol.”

Xiao Zhan lets out a soft “ah” in acknowledgement.

“I forgot about that.”

“Mn.”

Xiao Zhan looks at his husband and sees the start of teeny tiny smudges under his eyes.

“Lan Wangji, are you getting enough sleep?”

Yi Bo hides his wince (quite well, he might add) but he sees Xiao Zhan’s eyes narrowing.

“Lan Zhan!”

Yi Bo shrugs and manages to spit out a half lie of him not getting enough sleep due to not being used to the timezone yet he sees Xiao Zhan not believing said half lie.

“Lan Zhan~ Zhou Zhan~”

Yi Bo sighs.

“I’m not used to sleeping without you.”

He sees Xiao Zhan’s face turning redder, despite the grainy quality of the long distance call.

“Aiya. What am I gonna do with you, Zhou Zhan?”

“Come to America, Wei Ying.”

Xiao Zhan softly huffs at that. Yi Bo knows he’s asking the impossible.

“I’ll let Auntie know.”

Yi Bo blinks, shock and surprise showing for a brief moment on his face.

“Wei Ying.”

“Hm?”

“...nothing.”

Xiao Zhan smiles bright at the camera, at him and Yi Bo feels strangely at ease despite the perpetually heavy atmosphere he’d been suffering since his Uncle Mi dragged him and his brother to America for a series of business meetings.

“I’ll probably be there first thing on Monday.”

It was Friday now and Yi Bo has already told his brother he’ll be staying in his hotel the entire weekend since he basically roamed around the places near their hotel while HaiKuan and his uncle were attending business meetings.

“I’ll wait then.”

Xiao Zhan nods and smiles.

“I do miss you, too, you know. Auntie’s been telling me if I was sure that I’d stay here in Korea if you were in America for two weeks.”

“Oh.”

Xiao Zhan giggles and Yi Bo has never heard a more beautiful sound that his husband’s happiness.

“I’ll see you in two days, then.”

“Mn.”

“Meanwhile, you should try to get enough sleep. Okay?”

“Mn.”

“Lan Zhan.”

“I will, Wei Ying.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already descended into the MDZS/BJYX hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
